Hijo de la luna
by The-Sinnerman7
Summary: La madre luna escucho al joven gitano y Derek comete el error de devolver lo que tanto suplico Stiles.


_**Tonto el que no entienda**_

 _ **Cuenta una leyenda**_

 _ **Que un hombre gitano**_

 _ **Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer**_

 _ **Llorando pedía**_

 _ **Al llegar el día**_

 _ **Desposar un calé**_

Era media noche cuando Stiles se encontraba desnudándose frente al pequeño lago de la reserva de Beacon Hilss, cuando quedo sin una prenda camino hasta la orilla del lago y fue lanzando algunas hojas junto a pétalos de flor de Bach. El gitano murmuraba un antiguo cantico romaní con la voz quebrantada y al mismo tiempo con tintes de esperanza, él ya estaba desesperado y deseaba con todo su corazón que la madre luna lo escuchara. Antes de pronunciar las últimas palabras no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, suplico recibir el consuelo que tanto buscaba por no poder engendrar un niño con vida.

Por cada uno que nacía sin su corazón latiendo, el de Stiles se detenía esperando a no ser reanimado por el amor de su lobo agrio.

Stiles no salió del lago hasta que llego el amanecer, permaneció dentro hasta vio la calidez del sol asomándose por el cielo carente de aquellas estrellas que iluminaron su noche mágica y solitaria.

Volvió a su hogar sin ilusión de que el ritual se haya realizado correctamente, en ese momento solo quería estar en los brazos de su esposo. Derek al verlo llegar solo lo beso y no se atrevió a preguntar que hizo esta vez porque sabía perfectamente que era otro de sus intentos. El lobo realmente ya estaba cansado de verlo destrozado por cada intento fallido, no quería plantar en el bosque una flor más como símbolo de que ahí descansaba un pequeño cadáver que jamás pudo escuchar llorar.

Ya habían consultado con brujas, druidas, chamanes y todo tipo de magia que pudiera prometerles un niño en sus brazos.

 _ **Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena**_

 _ **Desde el cielo habló la luna llena**_

 _ **Pero a cambio quiero**_

 _ **El hijo primero**_

 _ **Que le engendres a él**_

 _ **Que quien su hijo inmola**_

 _ **Para no estar solo**_

 _ **Poco le iba a querer**_

El tiempo paso con una parsimonia angustiante para el joven gitano por que no había indicios de que haya logrado engendrar con la ayuda del ritual que le ofreció a la madre luna, tan espeluznante era su desesperación que ahora estaba pensado en preparar un ritual con necromancia tal vez terminara vendiendo su alma a un sucio demonio de bajo nivel pero valdría la pena con tener a un pequeño con los ojos de Derek y lunares iguales a los de él.

 _ **Dime luna de plata**_

 _ **Qué pretendes hacer**_

 _ **Con un niño de piel**_

 _ **Ah aaah ah aaah**_

 _ **Hijo de la luna**_

Días después el hombre lobo le dijo lo que tanto ansiaba, escuchaba un latido extra cuando estaban solos en su habitación. No tardaron mucho en avisarle a la manada y a la comunidad gitana donde provenía Mieczyslaw que un nuevo Hale estaba en camino.

Los meses para su nacimiento pasaron más rápido que todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando para llegar a ese momento. Llegaron los dolores de parto y la pareja no había escogido ningún nombre porque el joven gitano había dicho que el sabría su nombre cuando lo viera por primera vez.

Derek sentía que en cual quier momento se desmayaría pero la voz de la partera lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando le llamo para decirle que ya podía entrar a ver a Stiles.

—El niño nació con vida. —le dijo la partera pero en su cara no había ni un rastro de alegría.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Derek asustado, después de tanto ya no sabía que esperar.

—No sabemos cómo paso. —Y sin más la partera huyo de ahí y Derek camino con pasos inseguros a la habitación donde estaba Stiles.

Al entrar se encontró con su chico con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en él, ni si quiera el día que se unieron. En sus brazos estaba el bebé envuelto en una frazada blanca.

—Derek está vivo. —entonces soltó lágrimas de emoción.

—Escucho sus latidos. —Derek se acercó y tomo el niño para verlo. El lobo agrio irradiaba una felicidad que se esfumo al quitar el trozo de tela que no dejaba ver el rostro del niño. —No es mío. —murmuro molesto ignorando totalmente sus instintos que le decían que el niño albino olía a manada. —Me engañaste. —dejo al bebé en su cuna y volvió a mirar inquisitoriamente a Stiles. — ¿De quién es?

—Derek es tuyo. — Stiles se levantó de la cama para tratar de calmar a su esposo pero este en cuanto lo toco lo empujo logrando que cayera al suelo. —Derek te juro que es tuyo.

—Yo te amaba. — ambos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Stiles dijo algo que hizo que Derek dejara de razonar por completo.

—No me importa que no me creas. —le grito Stiles tratando de liberarse de su agarre. — Aun te amo. Pero amo más a mi hijo y si tengo que dejarte lo hare.

Entonces Derek no le contesto, su ira actuó por él. Le rasgo la garganta a su amado y aun segado por la furia tomo al bebé en sus brazos y camino al bosque. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la luna comenzaba a asomarse.

Llego hasta la orilla del lago y vio por última vez los ojos grises del niño.

—Me lo arrebataste. — hablo entre sollozos y entonces decidió que él también quería irse esa noche.

Finalmente Derek se ahogó con su propio hijo en el lago donde se había suplicado para poder engendrarlo.

 _ **Y en las noches que haya luna llena**_

 _ **Será porque el niño esté de buenas**_

 _ **Y si el niño llora**_

 _ **Menguará la luna**_

 _ **Para hacerle una cuna**_

 _ **Y si el niño llora**_

 _ **Menguará la luna**_

 _ **Para hacerle una cuna**_


End file.
